


Twins & Becca Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Alcohol, All the Same Temperature to Me, Drunk Driving, F/F, Fast Cars, Fluff, Food, Friends With Benefits, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Meme, Kissing, Lesbian, Making Out, Multi, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Pizza, RPF, Randomness, Razorblades and Lovebites, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Slice of Life, Threesome, Twincest, Twins, Weirdness, Wildout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash Crossovers and Fandom Fusions Challenge





	Twins & Becca Ride

"Damn, Lori!" 

Tess curses my name as i give her a 'what the fuck' now look.

She turns and grins openly at me.

My glare shifts into 'Oh fuck!' Look of surprise. "What?" I almost plead, my pale blues eyes aglow.

"Thought you might want to do a drive by..." She offers nonchalantly then gives me a wicked smile.

I laugh at her deviant immorality. "Where's Bec? She's always down.." I sputter into a mutter.

"Come on, babe! Family bonding and all."

There's NO way she is serious...she must be referencing solely her and i with that family crap. I study her face for clues. None.

"Don't worry! We're picking up Becca now!" She states as if exasperated. 

My jaw drops down as if my words are stuck on my tongue. Okay maybe referencing the three of us..

Tess smirks giving a small certain nod. "Mmhm!"

"No!?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"You jealous?"

I snort as if a ridiculous notion. "Maybe."

"Aww don't be. Lori...you know she just loves us both."

I force out a chuckle through gritted teeth and get that knowing glare from my twin. Fuck, i don't want to get arrested for crazy shit.. but okay. That adrenaline starts pumping and the three of just go off. Don't get me wrong, Becca is great she's just a uhh...as bad an Instigator same bad as me or Tess. The pierced hottie is still a fixture in our lives.

Tess squeals ma's two seater to a stop in the parking lot. Becca bounds out an apartment door, her bag tossed in and lands on my lap with a smooch as she leans over across me to kiss Tess longer.

Oh fuck. Let's hope we don't get arrested..

Becca's hair is dyed a raven black, dimple piercings like snake bite twins' on her face.  
Her black nail polish and eyeliiner is vibrant as the car shakes and vibrates as if the speakers are about to croak. I slam shut the door and Tess peals out.

Fucking show off. I hate this car...

"Your hair looks good!"

"Thanks just dyed it." Her lips collide with my sister's again and something stirs in my belly fucken alcohol..

She really is attractive and can pull off any hair color. I cringe as Becca tries to get comfy on my lap and there's literally no foot room.

"I fucking hate this car!" Tess spouts as if reading my mind but it's common consensus. I gape at her blankly as I'm holding her crazy girlfriend on my lap.

"Everyone hates this car." Apathetically Bec tosses out as she worms around on my lap, as she digs in her bag for lip gloss?..

"Bec, what do you need?"

"I'm trying to find my fucking pot."

Okay...i should have guessed. We'll most likely get home without a ticket. Thanks to profiling, they let us pale bitches go. We look like a bunch of damn vampires anyway. Too honest? It's true. Sad and unfair but true..i frown at the fact.

"You constipated, Lor?" Tess quips a big smile.

"Bec! Stop squirming!" My eyes widen in a pointed look.

"Why!? It turning you on?" She counters with a wide toothy grin as her nose ring glitters like ice.

"Yeah." I reply simply. Glancing at her kinda when I'm really looking directly past at my snickering twin.

Becca sighs after a moment addressing my sister, "Where you going?"

"Yeah Tess. ...not normal route." I chip in for the hell of it.

"Well i figured we could put some old shrimp in that bitch's AC!" Tess laughs something wicked, holding up a bag of old shrimp.

"What the fuck-?"

I laugh with Bec as i clasp her on my lap. Leave it to my fucken sister to produce some bagged old shrimp from out of nowhere.  
Bec is always down, that's likely why Tess loves her like a demented triplet. I can't blame her.

"What about that lake?" Becca is about to burst into a grin as she asks, "Got a net?"

"No. But we can snare a catfish wish one of ma's reusable shopping bags!!" Tess laughs gleefully. "There's like twenty or more in the trunk!"

Oh great. Last thing i want is to be puking while these two nutters are illegally scooping catfish from a public park's lake. I can imagine the distasteful looks we'll get as some snotty rich broad phones the police.

Becca snickers and i wrap an arm tighter around her as i dart a hard look at my sister.

"Really Tess!..."

"Yeah. Why not?"

I violently snort and chuckle to the point of near dislodging beaming Becca, who grips me in a cuddle as she grins back at Tess. I'm not sure if i want to laugh or cry.

"You guys are nuts, i love it! Let's get that bitch!" With love in her voice, Becca states the obvious.

"It's for Lori." Tess winks at me with an exaggerated kiss flying off her dainty poised palm of hand. So dramatic.

"I'm not that bad-" I begin to argue.

"Oh yes. Yes you are." Tess opinion seals it as i dig out a pack of cigs...fuck I'm too drunk for this.

Bec swipes the cigs, lighting three on one match she hurls recklessly out the window, placing one in between Tess waiting lips then my mouth.

"You bitches have my knife?" Her eyes are steadily looking at us both intent and accusatory.

"Middle console." Tess jams a finger in the direction as she drives.

Becca huffs lunging to slam open the tiny middle compartment, retrieving her switchblade as if whole again.

"Lori's fucked up."

Tess glances at me. "Nah. She's good."

"You rid of that tard yet?" Bec strains to reach my sister for a kiss over the gear shift and console as the knife is way too close and i dip back against the seat. Why on earth would she think we took her knife...we've a damn helluva combined weapons collection..ah fuck she's pulverized my -

They kiss when Tess should be concentrating on the road and i heave a breath jolting Bec on my lap. Cute. She mistakes my movement and smooches me on the mouth after my sister.

"Yeah baby!" Tess promotes as her tongue flicks out at me...maybe Becca, likely both of us as she floors the gas pedal.

I forgot what the fuck i was doing or thinking. Damn i hope those pills kick in..

I can feel observation of Bec's inspection of my face as she turns to my sister, "You took shit without me?"

"Just the doctor prescribed shit." Tess gives a fast sheepish grin.

Goddamn her.

Becca's lips pout and her palm is out in want. Tess darting me a glance as i shake pills into her hand.

"Not opiates, Bec." I advise as she downs them chased with a liqour bottle we had.  
She doesn't care..

"Let's hit that fucking little bitch's house with shrimp so we can go to yours."

Thanks, My stomach is lurching..ah shit.

"Lori, if you're gonna puke- out the window."

They're staring at me again...

"Fuck you-" my voice wobbles as my black outlined eyes roll without trying. I'm too fucked up for this today...my voice rises in a roar as does my stomach, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Sasses Tess, as she titters with Becca.

"Fuck i drank more-"

"No. We drank equal, you just don't hang as well."

My mind struggles to recall if dear mater has given us anything i drank. Tess sizes me up with worried sideways glance as she drives.

"Let's get food." Suggests Becca. The most logical idea. Duh.

"On the way I'll stop at that pizza place." Tess compromises.

"Which one?"

My hair falls forward as my head hits Becca, who sighs furiously into a hysterical fit of screaming laughter.

"The good one."

"Okay, thanks."

"But only if you stop hogging Becca."

I raise my heavy head and stare at my sister through my hair that hangs over my face. "What?" 

"I hate this car..." Tess grumbles again.

"Where's your suv? Still dead?" Becca looks at both of us.

"Yeah, i gotta jump it."

Bec gives Tess a ridiculously cute contagious smile then leans across once again to kiss her. I whimper as something digs into my stomach and i toss my cigarette butt out the window.

Tess quickly peeks at me as Bec flicks her cigarette butt out and rolls up the window of on our side. 

As if a limp doll, Bec kinda just sags on my lap and Tess takes a corner fast and i swear it's on purpose as i secure my arms around a howling Becca, who's clutching me back.

My sister bottoms out our mother's little car flying over train tracks with a grinding metal and pavement crunch and i wince.  
Becca fiddles with my hair and plants a chaste peck on me.

"Not fair!" Tess whines as Bec sticks her lower lip out at her.

Oh jeez.

"You want another?"

Dark hair flying, Tess shakes her head no. "Becca steer so i can kiss Lori."

"The pizza place is right-"

"You want people seeing us!"

"I don't care, besides the car is tinted-"

I'm leaning sideways like some drunken sailor while balancing an ever squirming Becca attempting to steer the wheel, as Tess leans in to hastily kiss me. 

Bec whoops and acts like some excited child getting an ice cream cone. I pull her back to the passenger side as my sister retakes the wheel.

Tess zips into a parking lot and space and throws it in park. Hands searching her pockets for her wallet. 

My head hurts and i make an attempt to rest it back upon the headrest of the seat.

"Babe, grab me a slice-" Becca states but it sounds like an order in which her tone says please and thank you in the sentence...

"Getting three. One for each." Tess studies me then asks if i want a drink or Italian ice.

My brain is numb and i can't remember what drinks they have there. My mouth hangs open dumbly as Bec replies, "ice tea" as if she's answering for me.

I hold up two fingers.

"Thanks, love." Bec stares at Tess.

"Thanks, love." I mimmick Bec and my sister. "You're not going in Bec?"

Tess slams the driver's side door and walks to the entrance as my eyes track her. Bec is hugging me like some stickly oversized teddy bear and i hug her in return, my vision still on Tess receding back.  
"When she comes back, get the door for her." I advise. "l would do it myself but you're on my lap."

"I got it." Thanks, Bec, good, great...and sometimes I'm clueless as to where time goes in a day. And where days go in a week..and so on so forth.

Becca is checking her make-up in the drop down mirror of the car's sun visor. 

"It's fine." I mumble drunkenly as she moves on to her nails.

She yelps as if stung by a bee and fumbles at the button sending the window down, evidently having found something ungodly stuck under a fingernail.  
Frantically she flicks the underside of her nail while making noises of disgust until she dislodges whatever it is. Window rolls back up..mostly. She leaves it cracked.

"Lori, want to play a joke on her?"

"Yeah, but someone needs to open the door."

Becca bites her lip and i gag as she's reaching over me and I'm stabbed in the gut my some body part as she goes to fling open the driver's side door.

"Okay...what's the joke, Bec?" Exhaling i squint to spot Tess inside the pizza place but the glare is too much. It's probably something dumb i titter thinking of various prank things.

Becca doesn't seem to know aside from that it's a joke notion and spontaneously comes up with, "We can pass out on the roof!"

"Too much effort right now.."

A slap hits my arm gayly as Becca grins and mouths something motioning at the sky roof. 

Now shaken by the tattooed woman on my lap, my eyes widen a little to half mast. "Wha-"

"We'll both hang dead out the moonroof!"

"Bec do we have to-"

"Come on!! It'll be fun! I want to see Tess face!"

"You're not gonna get much of a reaction." My sister is used to this shit; she's the master of this type of shit. I give in to appease Becca.

We fling ourselves smushed out the damn moonroof, looking like drugged out trashy trashed kids' or some drunk driving warning debacle as we wait for my other half assed spitting image to appear.

Tess does emerge finally! Carrying a pizza box with drinks on top. Her sunglasses are on but i can almost see the entertained amusement. She laughs as Bec slithers back into the vehicle.

"Lori in!" My sister beckons me as Bec is tugging at my body downwards into the car. I'm so tired...and the pizza smells sooo good. It's a REAL pizza place, not some bullshit chain like Dominoes or Papa Johns and I'm greatful since you don't want to know what's in their special sauce. Trust me, I have dated pizza lesbians. The Papa John's ones get cum and lopped off body parts in the food. That's why it always burns if you gargle after with 40% 80 proof alcohol.

Nothing beats legit New York pizza. Nothing.

Tess climbs in, and somehow balances the box inside the tiny crowded car. Eagerly, Bec snags a slice as my sister is placing drink bottles of sweet tea in cupholders.

"Aww, Bec you were hungry." She plants a kiss on Becca's head then gives us both a cautionary, "No puking in the car. Ma will have our hides." Translated that really means she is not cleaning the car.

"I know, i know..." I ignore her and fumble with the box. Tess says stupid shit sometimes. Bec's bulimic but she'll puke out a window or a door. I guess it went over her as she's moving around way too much bouncing and happily eating.

"Lor! Grab a slice." Tess grey eyes are persistent, she's looking all concerned and shit and it's adorable. My blues skit slightly to Becca's as i reach for my slice.

"Becca, baby don't bounce around on her so much." My sister is doing that lovey stare pleading look she does. It's really endearing. Come to think of it, they both are.

I give Tess a gaze of thanks and she licks her lips, and moves in to kiss me. Becca just gets more lively by this and i feel like a kvetch by the way i've complained earlier.

Tess wolfs down her pizza, finishing first only since she got a head start. And the pizza is so fucking delicious. Becca is gnawing on crust as my sister starts the car.

"You guys ready! Let's do this!" The baggie of old shrimp is tossed on the dashboard as if an offering to some forlorn god and a reminder.

"Yeah. Do that and let's get home, okay?"

"That's the plan."

Bec snatches up and is holding the baggie and studying it as if some molecular biologist with a microscope. Her mouth snaps to a broad grin as she's half into the driver's side kissing my sister. The car is too damn small for this. Anyway...i guess i should be glad we didn't take our massive tank? I don't know and my eyes shut as Bec goes to toss the empty pizza box and rubbish out the window.

"Bec NO!" Tess voice brings me out of my drowsy thoughts. "Save it for now."

"There's no room!" She disagrees as she shoves it into the space..if it can be called 'space' on the short shelf of the back window. Hunger sated, her body slackens on mine as she pouts at Tess. My hand goes to her back, my eyes are shipped in Tess direction as i whimper pitifully with her girlfriend.

Detecting my sister's annoyance before i even see or hear it i try to make peace, "I know.. It's just down the road. Bec can do it."

Becca is scanning each our faces, unsure. "Wait! What am i doing?"

"You're gonna help me with the shrimp, baby." Tess hand lifts up then smacks down and lands on her thigh audibly.

Bec gives her a silly look, "You're gonna owe me-"

My sister gives her a suggestive sign, this time a wink as her tongue slowly lasciviously licks her lips with erotic intent. 

l whine along with Bec, not realizing I'm being ogled by the two of them. And when i do, i just stupidly laugh.

Tess checks out her make-up behind sunglasses, "When i stop, we do this quick and we're out! Ok?"

Bec nods, although my damn twin is actually paying attention. She's for once observant on traffic. The pizza must have gave her a pick me up.

We pull up to the target house and Bec and Tess run at a large AC unit. I think it's the air conditioning generator thing i don't know a large white box. I snicker as the stench will get them as i and get out, stretching my limbs moaning with each pop of bone.

They're fast. I have to give them that. I lean, well...rather i lay my torso on against the hood the car as it's hot from the engine running and it's low purr growls in my ear.

"Lor! What the-"

"Huh?"

"Get in!" Tess is wild eyed as Becca steals my spot and i drag myself off the hood, now plummeting on Bec's lap as i slam the passenger door. 

If it's one thing Tess can't stand, it's failure to obey commands when pulling shit like this. I perch atop Bec as my sister steps on the gas and we squeal away.

"You're so obvious, Tess!"

"Damn right i am!" She focuses on driving once more...thankfully.

Becca is lively and nearly bouncing again below me in excitement and i moan.

They both stare at me. My feeble vocalization appears as- 

"Tess! Road, Baby!" I shout and point and she dips her head as if 'okay command received'. On a second wind, i taunt Becca whispering in her ear and winking flirtatiously at Tess.

"Stop! You're tempting me!" Tess cries out as if on cue, her right hand running up my thigh as i erupt in a porno worthy moan.

Becca frolics and licks my ear, all the while staring at Tess as she awaits a reaction. I press my lips to her forehead and murmur, "You don't care which of us, huh? You love us both equally, right?"

She makes needy whiney sounds under me as i sit sidesaddle facing my twin. I catch Tess eye and return that mischievous glimmer.

My sister turns stoic for a full minute before she speaks, paying heed to driving at least. Her voice is so deadass serious if i didn't know better...

"Bec, i um..have to tell you something."

I can feel the wild blonde shift in discomfort below me as she guesses in a drawn out tone, "Whaaaatttt?"

"I owe Lori an orgasm." She states with the gravitas of a funeral home director.

Becca's large blue eyes dash from me to Tess. I muster up a hurt serious expression as i whisper, "It's true."

Snickering, Bec bumps me upwards in a calculated movement as i gasp.

"Not playing this time-"

"Tess, seriously?" Bec's eyes alight on her grays, my sister solemnly nodding and tight lipped.

Finding something on my face, Bec squeezes her nails to Tess indignation.

"NO! I get to pick her! Just wait, babe!"

Oooh she got mad. I face away but my heaving body and reflection in the tinted window gives away my glee and Tess throws a slap that rebounds off me and Becca...hard.

"What the hell, Tess!?" Becca knows us too well and her hands run smoothing down my thighs as i loop a hand behind her head, sliding along her moaning...well as best i can in this tiny arse car.

Tess tongues sneaks out and wets her lips as she groans and her hand follows her eye movement in the direction of a drink.

"ROAD!!" Both Bec and i shriek out our eyes huge as saucers.

"Sorry..." Tess grabs the drink, sipping. "You guys need to relax, christ."

"Yeah? That so? You going to help us?" My hand grasps her upper thigh in a lewd manner, as she damn near spits out her drink in a wolfish grin.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it" I imitate sarcastic, "Ooh Tess fuck me baby."

Becca is dry humping me below in mockery as i bounce on her lap. I press back against her, my hand hooking around as i massage the back of her neck. I send Tess a beddable glance, drunken eyelids lowered peeking through my lashes at her. My hand runs up taunting on my sister's thigh until the tea drink slams back into a cup holder, and her hand slaps down upon mine.

Exuberant, Becca's blue eyes are shimmering as i slither against her, Tess hand on mine as i rub up? Or is it down.. Whatever the direction of her crotch is. Fuck i don't know directions anymore..  
Bec's chest is hefting in hysterics below as i scream, "Tess you need to fuck me-"

"Almost home." She grumbles, her hand lifting off mine to grab the wheel.

"You drive fast."

"No i don't, Bec. It just seems that way from the passenger side."

Becca snorts in laughter and her hand grapples my waist. Normal people would think she may have forgot who's who. She didn't. We're not normal thank goddess.

Tess is giving me smouldering looks her sunglasses dropped and balanced on her nose. 

"Fuck me, baby!"

At least we're almost home and this part is mostly straightaway. I don't want us to crash.  
Becca's left hand flys behind Tess neck, almost similar to the reverse rubbing I'm doing on hers behind me. My left hands finger's are digging into my sister's right thigh as if it will ground her so she focuses on the last stretch and getting the three of us there in one piece.

"Lori-" she yells and swerves on purpose and i beg her. I uncap her drink, passing it to her as her girlfriend has a death grip around my midsection. Tess drinks as if parched, then chucks the empty out the open moonroof as the clatter of glass reverberates as if rolls along pavement.

Becca is sticking her tongue out, then makes a muah air kiss at my sister.

Tess reaches and links hands with Becca, as i fall back against her girl, suddenly exhausted.

"Fuck me...i need a nap-" I state aloud as if talking to the window and my head lolls.

"Oh, we'll nap alright. Don't worry."  
Tess finger's clench my upper thigh and it feels as if Becca's arms are constricting around me. I gasp and make feeble suffering sounds.

Becca draws a hand to my chest, drawing me against her as her breath is sultry upon my exposed neck. I repine loud and transmit a S.O.S. help me' look at Tess as i mouth, "FUCK..."

Instead, my sister's hand runs further up my thigh. She lowers her sunglasses and arches a brow, "Sit tight, baby. We're almost home and then we'll fuck you."

Yelping, i mewl and keen...I'm too drunk and fucked up and tired. Becca's hand finds my stomach and is making gentle circles. My sixth sense tells me they're both exchanging devilish looks and i flop my head against Becca to see.

"Don't worry, we'll all nap ok?" Becca's nips behind my ear and my body goes drooping as if i could sag to the floor and instead i hit the dash. Damn small car.

"Becca, don't tease her. She's drunk." Tess quips then giggles, nails digging into my thigh.

"No, I'm not teasing." Becca stares at Tess, as the tip of her tongue traces my neck and she cracks up unhinged.

"Fuck~" I wail and sob, i just want to-

As if given whiplash the car jolts to a stop. My eyes open at the absence of nails pressing into my thigh and my mouth goes slack.

Tess has thrown it into park, and kills the engine. Becca is nudging me to get up from below me and i fling open the door and plummet a few inches to the ground.

"Lori! Come on! I don't want ma to bitch at us!" Tess is above me as i hug the ground. "Becca help me with her!"

Sweet talking is going on in my ear as Tess brushes my hair away then brushes her lips on my cheek. I'm so tired on want to sleep in the driveway. Becca is straddling my ass.

The door of our house opens at the spectacle.

"Is she drunk!? Get her in the damn house before the neighbors see you!"

I moan almost tearfully. Of course dear mater had to hear her car squeal and get nosey.

"She's just tired. She didn't sleep!" Tess states in my defense.

Abetted by Becca, they lug me inside somehow. 

Tess is kissing my face and Becca supporting my waist as our mother glares. 

"Stop hanging on her!"

Not sure which who her she means, but they whisk me upstairs to our room. I just want the bed...want sleep.

Someone's are removing my shoes and undressing me. 

I hear the clunk of sneakers into a pile and i keek through a slitted eye at Bec below. Mumbling i shift to face Tess, and my arms automatically go around her neck.

"Help me get her in-"

Covers are pulled somewhere or blankets and it's so soft and comfy. I want to sleep direly and one of the two kisses me. I don't know my lids are soooo heavy and her lips are soooooo soft i moan softly and want more.

"Told you we'd nap." Reassures Tess, and I'm not sure where she is since my eyes are leaden and i don't want to open them. I feel a hand rubbing me gently and I'm covered with a random blanket. Clasping the blanket i purr, and someone is smoothing my hair as i hear a kiss and my lips pucker in want.

"Shhh" Bodies are climbing over and or past me and those plush soft lips press mine again as the second pair pecks my forehead. I murmur with sleepy delight.

"You gonna fu-"

Becca cushions her mouth to mine as Tess hangs on her gaping. I roll onto my stomach and face away from them. 

"Lor!" The apprehension in my sister's troubled voice is hushed as she hisses in my ear.

"Hmm...? I'm okay. I'm sleep..." I answer in stunted in speech.

Becca bends over me to get to my sister and i hear a smooch, she kissed Tess good.

Hands are firmly massaging my shoulders and neck and i hum since it feels so good and I'm about to fall asleep.  
I mumble, "I love you-"

The hands stop and i whine, and then there's butterfly kisses on my face as i smile and hum.

"I love you, too. I got water right here for you, just let us know." Tess rasps into my ear and i feel Bec rub my blanket covered body. And i know it's Bec not Tess since Tess rubs harder.

"Love you, sleep, mkay?"

"Mmm."

Tess nips my ear in her teeth and tugs, "Cuz when you wake up i owe you one."

I cry out in a low, sleepy stupor at the ache within and lips tenderly glance on mine, hushing me and lingering until i return the gesture.

Becca tugs Tess onto her, i perceive this and know their patterns. I smile and make nonverbal exhausted sounds of content as i clutch blankets. A hand circles my back and sweeps at my dark locks of hair.

Falling stagnant into slumber i coo as i hear smooching sounds somewhere behind me and the bedding feels so pliant as i squish a corner of blanket.

"Lori's done." A chuckle...

"She'll be awake later." 

Sounds of snogging and petting fade as i drift off.


End file.
